Sweet Child of Mine
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: You're still having dreams about Karasu?" "It's not like he's after me anymore." The Yoko sighed. "It's like a part of him is still after me. A part that didn't die."
1. Prelude

Neko: Hi there, just wanted to say I own nothing. Also this story took me a while to get out, I'm not use to dealing with the genre, so please send reviews, the more I get the faster I bring chapters. Thank you for reading.

Silent footsteps echoed among the shady grass. A dark silhouette figure was the owner, long ebony locks cascading down the owners back. Violet eyes scanned the night shadows of the demon world looking for its destination. Without any warning the footsteps stopped in front of its awaited area, a portal.

'What is this? Hesitation?' It thought standing before the sudo's space. 'I know better than that, hesitation before a battle is death. Hn...it's not hesitation. I am eager. I will not rest until his soul is separated from his body. I will not rest until I can taste his blood on my hands.' The demon smirked, jumping into the portal, black hair cascading up from the leap. "Enjoy your days while you can Kurama, starting now they are numbered."

Well what do you think? I know a lot of you think you know who it is, however you're going to be very surprised in the next chapter, well if you read the title you might not be too surprised, still I don't think anyone really knows...well except me. Hey just to let you know, I promise! CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE THIS SHORT! This is simply the prelude, as it says, you know the interments before the vocals? Review and I promise a long chapter soon. Thank you again for reading, and don't sue, I own nothing!


	2. She's got a smile that seems to me

Neko: I own nothing! /runs away to pout/

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories   
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky"

-Guns and Roses

"_You're weak, you're tired, you're pathetic Kurama." _The Yoko gone human shot up from his sleep. _'Another nightmare...damn you Karasu...even in your death you haunt me.' _The fox sighed eyeing his bedside clock, he had to get up in five minutes anyway, might as well get ready now. The fox teen shivered as he stood a familiar presence was coming; it felt so near but far away at the same time.

"Shuuichi?" a familiar tapping came to his door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes mother, I'm up. Be down in a minute."

"Okay, Shuuichi, take your time, you got up early."

"I will mother."

The fox continued his walk on to campus ignoring the normal day antics from the other students. First he was bothered by fan clubs, woman swarming him for one date. The boys of the campus were no different. Science clubs wanted his brain representing their 'hard working' team. _'Love is something that cannot be. To compare myself with a human, I am almost immortal. It would be just like Genkai-san. She would wither and I would stay young.' _Making his way to the locker room, he plastered his fake smile onto his lips. Greeting a few students with a nod. He made his way to the locker that kept his indoor shoes, putting his hand to the lock he froze. _'This energy, Karasu?'_ It couldn't be, he had died. He had killed him. _'Get a hold of yourself, you still haven't shaken off the dream.'_ What if his dream wasn't a nightmare, but a warning? What if by some horrible twist of fate Karasu had tracked him down. The locker could have a bomb in it. But why would Karasu do something so distant. It wasn't his style; he would fight Kurama face to face.

The sound of the school bell chiming shook him of his thoughts. He was late. He either opened his locker and put on his shoes or didn't attend school at all. _'I've been around Yusuke too long' _He thought pondering his last option. Taking a deep breath Kurama opened the locker hesitantly finding a pair of white shoes. His shoes. However the black envelope was not his. It wasn't unusual for Kurama to not have letters in his locker. After the third day of school the majority of the schools female population knew his locker and would slip him love letters, poems, phone numbers. One girl even managed to fit chocolate into the small slits. Kurama sighed picking up the note preparing to do what he did with the others, throw them away. He looked at the front of the letter, _'Probably Mi-san again'_ one of the most persistent girls in school. The front was written in almost blood ink. Was it blood? That's not what intrigued the kitsune the most. What did grasp his attention was that the writing was in vampilian, one of the many languages only known in the demon world. Also the name to who it was addressed. _'Kurama' _ Not Shuuichi, or Shuuichi-kun, or Minamino-san, it was his demon name.

'_Who could have done this?'_ The fox pondered fingers going to pull back the seal of the envelope.

"Minamino-san, are you ill?"

Kurama turned to see one of his teachers standing by him.

"Ano- no Higerashi-sensei"

"I just find it a little awkward that one of our best students is standing in the locker room, fiddling with a letter when the warning bell rang 15 minutes ago."

"OH! I'm terribly sorry. I'll go right now sensei." Kurama said bowing and heading off to his first class.

"Minamino-san, what about your shoes?!"

Kurama turned to his side to avoid hitting another student, as he tried to make his way out of the schoolyard. _'Fifteen feet to the gate, I can make it without being'_

"Shuuichi-san!"

'_Stopped.'_

"Ah Mi-san, how are you today?"

"Great, and you." The girl asked. Twirling her long chestnut locks around her finger.

"Fine." Kurama smiled weakly, He still hadn't read the note and everyone in the entire school was determined to keep him from leaving and finding out its contents.

"That good, I was wondering if you would like to do something this weekend." She asked batting her blue eyes.

"This weekend." Kurama repeated trying to pretend to be actually considering it. He gave her the same reply he gave her last week, and the week before, and the week before, and the- what month is this? He wondered. "I'm afraid I'm busy this weekend. Midterms are coming up."

"Oh that's right." Her eyes dimmed before, brightening again. "We could study together at my house, if you want. My parents are out of town." She smiled. Faking innocence Kurama knew was not in her thoughts. "I'll have to take a rain check Mi-san, Please excuse me."

"Shuuichi!" She asked, grabbing his arm. "How about a movie, tonight then?"

Wont she ever give up?

/Nope, it seems my sex appeal was passed into your body/ His Youko voice echoed from within his body.

And where have you been all day?

/Waiting for you to ditch the humans and read the damn letter, did you consider the possibilities of it being a ransom note/

Of course I have, don't worry, I'll get us out of here soon

/I see the effort/

Shut up

"Shuuichi-kun, Daijobu?" Mi's voice broke his conversation with his inner self.

"Hai, Mi-san. Thank you for asking, demo I must go."

"Well do you want to see the movie tonight?"

"Mi-san!" Kurama said harsher then he intended watching her eyes widen slightly. "Goman, I must go." Kurama said turning and bolting for the gate of the school, ignoring the other people calls for question. He turned left at the gate and headed for the park he usually found Hiei at. _'If it is a ransom, it's from a demon, I can tell by the scent. Has Yusuke been abducted again? What if it's Shiori?'_ Wondering about his mother's safety, He paused by one of the Sakura trees in the park, digging into his pocket to produce the envelope. Kurama turned it around to see the seal the kept it closed. _'A crow. Is it-'_ Kurama tore open the letter ignoring the effort of it's neatness. Scanning over the handwriting of a language he was once fluent in his eyes squinted at the handwriting. It was so...malice, unwelcoming.

_Kurama,_

_If you are reading this, then it means your days are numbered. I have tracked you down finally and I wish to settle thing once and for all. Now kitsune, let it be known that you are not to speak of this to anyone, or I will kill them. Meet me in the forest clearing by the portal to the demon world. You must come alone. Bring anyone else, I will kill them. Tell anyone about our meeting, I will kill them. Come when the moon is at its highest. Enjoy time while you can kitsune._

So the bastard is alive/ His Youko being echoed from inside his soul

So it appears

/Do as it says if you value your friends/

No need to worry about that

/I'm not worried/

...I am

Silence lingered in the night sky, except for the occasional bush rustle or twig snap. Kurama cautiously walked toward his destination. Green tunic flowing behind him, matching his eyes that now were rimmed with gold. _'If you're alive, then why now after almost two years have you come back?' _His silent footsteps came to a halt arriving at the portal that connected the two worlds. _'Am I early?'_ Flapping distracted his question as a black silhouette came over his head. A crow. The said bird landed gracefully on the should of a figure Kurama had completely missed in the darkness.

He shielded his energy from detection

/Obviously he was expecting you to arrive after him/

"Beautiful isn't she?" A faint whisper echoed from the figure. However, the voice was not Karasu's. The voice was soft, even if it hadn't been a whisper. Female.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked the blackened figure.

An arm extended allowing the bird to move down to the owner's hand, then with a faint jerk the raven flew off. "I would have thought a youko to be more welcoming in the presence of a woman." The figure said turning around to face the red head.

Kurama studied her. Although her body was wrapped in a black cloak he could guess her figure was small. Not from daintiness but from fighting. Then wind blew right causing her long midnight locks to flow in the breeze, bits of her bangs brushing past her violet eyes. Cold violet eyes, familiar eyes. _'It can't be'_

Do we know her? He asked Youko

/We have not fought her/

Sure it's not an old lover, coming for revenge.

/Your human eyes are blind. If she was would we have forgotten this beauty/

He had a point. However Kurama had standards, never fall for someone after your life, no matter their beauty or bust size. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"Hm, strange you don't know? I thought someone as clever as you would have figured it out by now. I've been told we look just alike. However, I met you, you just never met me."

"Enlighten me." The fox commanded, holding his stance. She was his enemy he could sense it. She wanted him dead.

"Gladly." The figure replied giving a cold grin. A slit of whiteness in her dark aura, excluding her pale skin. She reached into her cloak pulling out a silver object, and holding it up before Kurama.

'_No!' _He told himself. _'It can't be!'_

The woman pulled the object, a silver mask, up to her face, Karasu's mask. "Do you recognize it Kurama." Her voice echoed from behind the binding. "My father was fond of it. In fact you were the only opponent successful to remove it."

"You can't be!" Kurama shook. It wasn't possible. When he killed Karasu he assumed all of him died. Karasu killed those he loved right? So how could she be?

"Tell me who you are?!" He demanded. All aspects of his Youko calmness vanishing in that moment.

"My name? Is Kara, the daughter of Karasu."

To all my readers, thank you for reviewing. And as a reminder reviews do help, I also take constructive criticism, not flames there is a difference. I'm already apologizing for spelling. It's not my best thing. Please review and the updates will come faster, and more frequent. Thank you.

What2callmyself, Hey my preludes are always kind of short, I hope this length is up to your standards. I'll try to update ASAP.

Tan, Hello yes you reviewed my G-wing holiday story, ne? Thank you very much. Please keep reading. Hope you enjoy


	3. Reminds me of childhood memories

Thank you all for reading, I own nothing!

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories   
Where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky"

-Guns and Roses

'_It can't be...'_ Kurama thought. "You're lying."

" 'I can smell when you're lying.' Was it not Youko Kurama who said that? I believe it was in the semi finals of the dark tournament. Yes, when Youko first appeared. You were fighting against the boy with the Idunn box. Uraurishima? Was it?"

"How?"

"I was watching from outside the ring. Ordinary demons couldn't see past the force field, but I could. I heard everything you said."

'_She was there? At the tournament?' _ Kurama continued to stare at the crow demoness, in false belief. "So then, you have met me before. That answers one question. How you know me. I wish to ask you more. Why are you here?" The kitsune asked.

"Why do you think? Revenge." Kara answered cold eyes moving to the object in her hand. The Quest class has been after you for some time now. I was more than happy to track you down. You haven't changed sense the last time I saw you. Draining the blood from my father's corpse."

"I have no regrets for killing Karasu." Kurama stated. Eyes locking with the ravens, obviously redeeming his calm nature he was known for.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Just as I have no regrets for what I'm about to do." With that the crow disappeared.

"What?" Kurama saw a falling shadow from the moon's light. _'From behind!'_

/Be cautious she is just like him/

Yes but Karasu did not have the fire of revenge coursing through his veins. Kurama told Youko dodging the assault.

/No she doesn't, look closer. She is not fighting for revenge/

"Faster in person are you?" Kara mused, withdrawing her hand from the earth the one that missed her target. "It's to be expected I suppose." The demon smirked. Taking the silver mask and placing it on her face. "However next time Kurama, I wont miss." The crow leaped beginning another assault.

'This fight is almost over. The fox is as good as dead.' A young crow demon stood near the top of the bleachers at the dark tournament, listening to Juri count. "He's actually getting up again? What a fool."

"_You should have stayed down," Karasu said raising his hands. "But I guess it's not your style."_

'_I may die.' Kurama thought but at least it will end in a draw. "HUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurama released what he believed to be all his ki into the plant, draining the life out of Karasu._

"_NO!" Kara's eyes widened from her spot. Watching her father's light fade, watching him fall to the ground, and not get up as the plant devoured him. "No..." She whispered._

"_I believe this belongs to you." Violet eyes met sunglasses nearly ten hours later. "Shouldn't you be killing the spirit detective?" _

"_Sakyo has to make one last announcement to the public."_

"_I heard."_

"_Get stronger, Kara, and if you must then take revenge. Maybe one day you and I will fight together in this tournament."_

"_No. I didn't want him to fight here in the first place. I simply came to support, and watch the fall of weaker, foolish apparitions."_

"_If you say so." Tuguro said walking off dropping an object at her feet. Kara bent down to pick up the object. Her father's mask._

Kurama winced as Kara's talons contacted with the flesh on his shoulder.

"Did that hurt?" Kara's cold voiced echoed. "Does this?" Kurama flinched even more as Kara twisted her fingers and pulled out a lump of tissue. "How does it feel, Kurama? Having your life changed? Your security taken away? Everything that you have come accustomed to erased? How does it feel?"

Kurama crouched away, gripping his now bleeding shoulder. _'Block her out'_ He told himself.

"Why don't you answer? Are you not sure of your answer? Maybe I can help you." Kara smirked holding up her hand. "As you know my father belonged to the Quest class of demons, as do I now. It took him five years to prefect this attack, I learned it in three." Kurama watch as the green glow in her hands shaped itself into an object that resembled ten sticks of dynamite. "Bakuhatsu suru no bakugeki suru!" Kara yelled throwing the bomb toward Kurama.

'_I can't doge it!'_ Kurama realized before the explosion hit him. Kurama couldn't help the yell that tore through his body. He felt the familiar feeling from last time. Parts of his clothing were already being burnt off, some of it meshing with his burned flesh. He fell to the ground with a large impact almost blacking out there. _'I can't let her defeat me.'_ He was drawn back to his situation by laughter. "How about now kitsune? Does it hurt? What do you think of my attack? Surely after fighting my father you must have formed some kind of opinion about me. Come now, tell me."

'_Strong, she must be an near A-class level.'_ "You want my opinion?" Kurama asked standing. "It might hurt you."

Kara arched a brow. "Oh?"

"What I see before me, is sad to me. Someone as strong as you, fighting for a person such as him. You're faking all this, I see your true self, behind not the mask on your face, but your mask of personality. You are not fighting for revenge, you are fighting because you have to."

"Silence!" Kara shouted. "I am here to kill, why is not for you to know!" _'I AM here for revenge, the order was just convenient. Kurachi can't control me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't wish to. This is for revenge.'_

"You may be here to kill Kara, but I am not here to die." Kurama said reaching into his hair. "Rose whip!" Kurama flung the vine at her grazing her neck slightly, as she dodged. Kara snapped her fingers watching the vine disintegrate. "Nice try."

Kurama leaped at her delivering a blow to her neck that knocked her back several feet. "Hm, It didn't work on him, and it wont work on me." Kara said digging a nail into her neck to pull out the death seed. "I'm almost disappointed. Have you no new tricks? If not I might have to speed this up, I don't want things to become so dull I fall asleep." Kara said pulling out a dagger. "Father was never fond of weapons that already existed. However, I have always been drawn to blades for some reason." Kara said sprinting toward the fox. Kurama pulled out another whip wrapping it around the dagger trying to pull it away from her. Kara used the whip, grabbing on to it to flip herself behind Kurama pulling the dagger out of reach attempting to stab his other shoulder. Kurama dodged to his left still causing Kara to graze his arm slightly.

Kara smirked watch the crimson sweetness drip from the blade, licking some off. "I love this feeling. The taste of blood from my prey, on my blade, the moon high lining my victim in its last light. It's beautiful, knowing that death is approaching soon."

Kurama continued to glare. _'Hurry soon, or I will end'_

"Hurry up Kuwabara! Next time I'm leaving you behind." Yusuke yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run.

"Get off my back Urameshi, I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well do better, that explosion went off almost 30 minutes ago, and we still don't know where it came from."

"Not my fault I'm human. Uh-hey shouldn't we get Kurama and the shrimp."

"My guess is they're already there. That thing woke ME up from my sleep, you know they must be there by now."

"I think I sense Kurama, it's faint though."

"Where's it coming from?"

"There," Kuwabara said point East. "Wait, isn't that were the portal to demon world is?"

"That's right." Yusuke sighed, "We better hurry, this doesn't seem right."

"Yeah." The orange haired teen agreed, both taking off towards the portal.

"Why are you not fighting back? Would you like me to end your life now?" Kurama locked eyes with Kara again. After almost stabbing his aorta, he found himself in the same situation as in the dark tournament, surrounded by bombs. _'Hurry' _Kurama pleaded silently. "Shall I take your silence as a yes? In that case, I wish to tell you something. I enjoyed this very much. I've waited almost three years for this Kurama, and now it is time for you to go." Kara finished releasing a bomb near Kurama's torso. "AHHHHH!" Kurama couldn't control his cry. The pain was not what caused him to cry out; he endured it before, but the mental pain was what haunted him. Kara was as merciless as Karasu, _'Maybe they are the same...was I wrong? No I know...she's different.'_

"Goodbye Kuram-ahhh!"

Kurama's eyes widened watching a katana make a slash across Kara's back. _'Hiei'_ Kurama thought. The figure landed on his feet next to Kurama. The bombs had disappeared during Kara's temporary weakness, allowing Kurama to move.

"Who is she?" Hiei asked.

"You wouldn't believe me now if I told you."

"I can venture a guess."

"Heh. I see you have no respect for your friends Kurama." Kara said correcting her posture from the attack. "You should have heeded the warning in my note. Now he too will die."

"Try it." Hiei said pulling himself into an offensive stance. "Don't." Kurama interrupted. "It should work now."

"What should work?" Hiei asked crimson orbs eyeing the kitsune.

Kara's hands formed a green glow once again. A silhouette of explosives appearing. "Bakuha-eh..." Kara stopped, green light fading from her hand as it went to grasp her neck. Her eyes widened fingering the gash from the rose whip. "How?" she whispered.

"My first attack." Kurama answered. "I implanted the seed, knowing you would destroy my rose whip right away. To distract you I imbedded another one, which you removed. However, as I planned you didn't notice the first one. I had to plant it lightly in your skin and wait for it to absorb into your system."

"...You're...certainly...full of...surprises." Kara gasped, knees failing her as she fell to the ground.

"You certainly struggled with this battle. Why didn't you invite me along for the fight?" The jaganashi asked.

"I'll explain later." The fox sighed.

"I see we missed the party." The two demons turned to see the other members of their team arriving. "You okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked eyeing the blood on his friend's body.

"Hm, not as bad as when I fought Karasu. However, I should get these treated."

"Karasu?!" The human and half-demon echoed.

"Hn. I figured as much." Hiei said eyeing the body.

"That can't be Karasu though!" Kuwabara yelled, "You killed him I saw it!"

"Yes, I killed him. However, his daughter lived on." Kurama said picking up the Kara bridal style, and walking out of the clearing.

"Uh, Kurama? Where you going with the dead chick who tried to kill you?" Yusuke asked.

"She's not dead, I only used the death seed to paralyze both her mind and body temporarily. I'm taking her to Genkai's. I too have questions." Kurama said continuing to walk.

Well for now that is it. Till next time, once again I hope you enjoy and please read and review! It helps a lot see how fast the chapters are coming up? Now I'm going to bed please may I wake up in the morning to find lots of little reviews, thank you very much! Neko.

What2callmyself, Well I'm updating, so here's more. As for what is going to happen next you'll just have to wait and see.

PunkShinigami, Glad you enjoyed it, Hope you keep reading koi.

Kuranga108, Yep Karasu has a daughter. And this shall prove to be interesting...sweat drop I hope ;

MariQ, Thank you, it is very important to me to keep the characters like they are. Well except in humor. I think in dramatic fics like this they should portray themselves. And yes Kara is just like Karasu even though Kurama doesn't want to admit it.


	4. Where everything was as fresh as the bri...

Thank you for reviewing I hope to get more, Please enjoy this chapter and remember more reviews more and faster updates! Thanks again, I own nothing!

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories   
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky"

-Guns and Roses

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for worrying you." Kurama said into the phone at Genkai's temple as he leaned against the wall.

"It's okay Shuuichi, I understand how excited you get when you're with your friends, and it's not the first time you've taken off early in the morning."

'If only she knew how early,' Kurama thought. "Yes well, I am staying the night at Yusuke's I'm helping him with a project."

"_Alright, Shuuichi, Do you have everything you need?"_

"Yes mother, thank you."

"Alright Shuu-" 

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he heard his mother start to cough. "Mother? Daijobu?"

"Hai, Shuuichi, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry."

"I can't do that." Kurama smiled, into the phone.

"I suppose not, sayonara Shuuichi."

"Sayonara, mother." Kurama smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Gee," Yusuke said from the couch, "I don't know if I should talk to my mom more often...or gag."

"Yusuke." The fox sighed. Everyone knew how sensitive that subject was for Kurama; it had been his main reason for being in the human world. If she had died, he would have returned to the Makai as the thief, Youko Kurama, long ago.

"Hey just kidding man, learn how to take a joke." Yusuke said, walking to his friend, with his hands resting behind his head. "...Anyway," Yusuke said changing the subject. "Mind telling me why you brought psycho chick back here?"

"It's as I said Yusuke, I have questions."

"But why didn't you-"

"Kurama." The said fox looked up to see the old priestess, Genkai, coming out of a sealed room. "She's waking up."

"Good." Kurama said walking toward the door. "Master Genkai, would you?" Kurama asked motioning to the door sealed with sutras. "Hn, demons." Genkai smirked opening the door letting the fox in and closing it behind him.

"Man I don't get it!" The orange haired human said from the couch. "Kurama's acting way too weird, I mean weirder than shortie!"

"Baka." The said jaganashi murmured from the corner.

"Hiei, What's with Kurama? He could have taken her out, right? He had his death plant in her." The half-demon asked turning to the fire apparition.

"Hn, I could care less what happens to her. Kurama's interests are of no concern to me. As for why he healed the woman trying to take his life is beyond me. If anything it's this human world making him weak." The male koorime huffed, rising and walking to sit outside.

"Excuse me!" Yusuke yelled, "Is their some kind of demon PMS going around that I should know about, 'cause you two are acting pretty damn pissy!" The spirit detective's answer was the shoji door being slammed shut. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled.

'Kurama.' The jaganashi thought, sitting on the end of the porch. 'What the hell are you thinking?'

"The human world?" The silhouette asked. "Are you sure, Kara?"

"_Yes." Replied the crow from her place kneeled on the mat. "I know, for sure."_

"_Then go, kill Kurama, do not fail us."_

"_Yes, Ainiku." Kara said._

Kara eyes opened slowly taking in her surroundings. 'I'm alive?' she wondered.

"Ohayo." A familiar voice greeted her.

Kara's eyes widened as she reached for her dagger. Confusion clouded her mind as she felt her thigh, her dagger was gone, and so was the holster.

"Standard procedure."

Kara rolled her head to her left to face her speaker, 'Kurama'. "Procedure?"

"Taking away one's weapons when capturing them." The kitsune replied. "Don't think about using an attack either. We are in Master Genkai's temple she sealed this room with sutras. Besides from the death plant, your demon energy will be drained for a few days anyway."

"Where you actually planning to kill me physically, or simply talk me to death about how weak my condition is?" Kara spat.

"I don't plan to kill you, Kara."

"Why in the three worlds not! I was planning to kill you!" yelled sitting up, pulling the robe she had been dressed in closer to her.

"You just answered yourself." Kurama replied. "Yesterday when you first appeared, I did think you were fighting me for revenge."

"I was." Kara glared.

"No, you weren't." Kurama opened his eyes and locked gazes with her. "If you were, I don't believe I would be standing her. You would have fought much more brutally. I fought your father, he fought me for fun, and you were almost taking things as lightly as him."

"Liar! I came to take revenge."

"I'm old, Kara. I've seen how vengeful people fight; you were not fighting like one. You fought like you had to."

"Do all youkos think they know everything?"

"I'm right aren't I? And yes we do know everything."

Kara remained silent, purple orbs looking through the fox.

"Koenma is coming."

"To arrest me I suppose."

"He can't."

The crow arched an eyebrow. "Toying with me, are you."

"Not at all, in spirit world's laws you have done nothing wrong in the Niginki. Return to the demon world as soon as your strength returns."

"What do you want from me?" Kara asked.

"Answers. How did you know my human location and name?"

"Youko spoke your human name from the final round of the tournament."

"And my school and locker locations." Kurama asked from his seat across from her.

"Messengers." Kara answered.

"Demon messengers?" Kurama pressed.

"No, crows." Kara sighed laying back down. "You didn't give me a real answer; why don't you kill me?" she asked eyes still locked with his emerald depths. "Don't tell me you would pity me, kitsune."

"No, I wouldn't." Kurama answered rising. "I brought you food." Kurama motioned toward the plate by her feet.

"I don't eat your human food." Kara spat. "Why wont you answer me."

"I will, but not now." Kurama said going to the door an asking someone to open it. Once it was Kurama turned to the female crow. "You should eat, or you wont get back your strength."

"If I get back my strength, know that I will come after you again."

"I already knew that." Kurama commented as the door was shut.

"Are you absolutely sure then?" Koenma asked from his seat across from the fox.

The kitsune looked up at the spirit ruler in teen form. "Yes, just let her be."

"Kurama, She _can_ be arrested you know. Illegal entry to the human world, and almost killing a member of my team." The teen offered looking up.

"Frankly as you mentioned she is only a upper B class yokai which makes her entrance legal. You have also forgotten that I have never officially worked for you. I simply paid off my debt, and did a few favors of my own free will." The fox replied. "Excuse me." He stood, walking to the door, having Genkai open it and shut it behind him once again.

"Damn, this whole things got him acting weird." Kuwabara commented from his seat.

"We all witnessed his fight with Karasu." Koenma sighed leaning back. "From what Spirit world's intelligence has told me, Kara is almost identical and as lethal. This stuff must be bringing back some of those bad memories."

"I still don't understand why he let bomb girl live." Yusuke sighed. "She's just going to go after him again, right?"

"I hope not." Koenma said, "But even if she does it seems we'll just have to let Kurama deal with this on his own. He's thinking of something, I just wish one of us knew what." The prince admitted looking at the sealed door.

On the other side the kitsune sat cross-legged on the floor, book in hand. He paused in his reading to look at the demoness. 'Rest well, Kara. We still have more to speak of.' Kurama thought looking at the girl curled up on the futon, a now half eaten bowl of rice lying by her feet.

Thank you all again for reading, please keep the reviews coming, they really help! Even you ghost readers! See you next time!

MariQ, yes Kara is pretty strong. Not an A-class like Kurama, but still an upper B, not bad. As for the turn out, all I can say is wait and see. And definitely keep reviewing.

Kuranga108, I'm glad you liked my fight scene it's one of my first. Yes Kurama did not kill her, I tried to answer why in this chapter, but I love leaving you guys in suspense. It just makes the next chapter easier to write. Sorry 'bout that.

What2callmyself, Well I'm updating and I hope this chapter will satisfy you until I can pour out another, thanks for reviewing please keep it up!

PunkShinigami, Hm, the shonen jump formula? I don't know. My stories have a mind of their own. I just write what the voices inside my head tell me, but no complaints so far right Itooshi?


End file.
